There are many kinds of weapons. For example, weapons include bombs, rockets and missiles. Weapons are fired from, or launched from, weapons platforms. One type of weapons platform is an aircraft. Another type of platform is a vehicle or a rocket or missile launcher.
Both weapons and weapons platforms have electrical circuits. The electrical circuits perform a variety of functions such as firing the weapons. For example, an aircraft may be loaded with rockets. When the aircraft is on the ground, the rockets are disarmed and safed, so as to prevent accidental firing. In flight and after a target has been identified, the pilot or weapons officer fires one or more rockets electrically. A common firing mechanism involves providing electrical current to an igniter, which igniter initiates the rocket propulsion system.
The individual weapons are electrically connected to the platform circuits by way of connectors.
The weapons systems circuits on platforms are checked to insure safe and reliable operation. Safe operation insures that a weapon will not accidentally fire unless and until the weapon is pointed at a target. Reliable operation insures that once properly aimed and fired, the weapon will release and fire as intended.
Prior art weapons circuits test systems for aircraft utilize an analog voltage detector and a kit of various connectors and test cables. The appropriate connector is selected and coupled to the aircraft connector. The appropriate test cable extends between the test connector and the voltage detector. The test systems test for: 1) stray voltage on the aircraft weapons circuit (to prevent accidental firing); 2) presence of voltage on the aircraft weapons circuit (to insure sufficient voltage for firing); 3) electro-explosive device load test (to insure sufficient current for firing); 4) continuity in the weapons circuit; and 5) a self test of the test circuit.
One problem with the prior art test system is the difficulty of use. Two technicians are required to test aircraft weapons circuits. One technician is on the ground, operating the voltage detector, while the other technician is in the aircraft cockpit, exercising weapons circuit controls. Also, the prior art test kit is bulky and heavy, being incorporated into a box, having a total weight of about 70 pounds. Many connectors are required to connect to the different aircraft connectors and many cable links are required to connect the various connectors with the voltage detector. Furtherstill, the analog voltage detector relies on trim potentiometers to null analog voltage offsets. Achieving the proper trim settings can be difficult and requires frequent checking. Infrequent checking results in inaccurate measurements. Still another problem is that some of the prior art test connectors incorporate mechanical rotary switches that require multiple switch positions in order to allow testing of multiple connections. However, human error in making the proper switch settings can occur.